the Walking Warehouse
by crazedinnocence
Summary: Steve's sister comes to the Warhouse in search of her brother, among other reasons. Why is she really there? Claudia/Steve and Myka/Pete pairings


Chapter 1:

I couldn't believe that I was less than fifty feet from Warehouse 13. Mrs. Fredrick always told me that it was my 'safe house' since I am a walking, talking artifact. The only reason I was here, other than to hide out for a while was to find out what happened to my brother, Steve. Mrs. Fredrick told me he did indeed work here; I threatened her to get the information. Since he is my brother she told me all he was involved in.

Mrs. Fredrick was supposed to meet me three days ago for a new assignment, and of course she was a no show. Another reason not to trust a Regent. I easily entered the warehouse. Not hard since the warehouse will protect me. I wear an artifact to keep me alive. It serves a dual purpose, it gives me life, and I give it life. When I was ten I was on my death bed. Mrs. Fredrick showed up and proposed it. My mother accepted the offer without hesitation; that was 15 years ago.

As I followed the hallway to the 'office' area, if you can call it that, I heard voices. They were arguing over something. I listened outside the door for a few minutes, deciding whether or not to enter. Hearing Steve's voice made my decision. I entered the room quietly.

"Who are you?" A male voice asked.

"More importantly, how did you get in here?" A gruff voice asked behind me. I didn't bother looking at him.

"Steve?" I asked looking at my brother.

"Amanda?" He asked looking at me. I smiled at him before leaping into his arms. I was so happy to see him alive. "How did you find me?"

"We are twins. Also Mrs. Fredrick told me you work here, or at least you did the last time I talked to her. That was several weeks ago."

"That's where I know her from. She checks up on you because of your health." He said; he was keeping something from the others. I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us you have a sister?" A taller woman asked. Her dark hair complements her skin.

"None of you asked Myka. Well, Claudia did, but I didn't tell her because Amanda's life is so temperamental I didn't want Claudia to have to be the one to tell my sister if I died."

"But you did." I said looking him in the eye. "That is why I came here. To find out what happened and to my surprise you're alive." I said.

"This is so cool." Another guy said. He is Myka's height with dark hair also. The joker of the group I can see.

"Be quiet Pete." Myka said hitting his arm.

"The more important issue here is how you got in here without detection." The older guy said.

"Bossy much?" I asked Steve before turning to the short, fat man.

"I can enter any warehouse I want and be under its protection." I said. "Look up the walking warehouse. That should answer some questions. At least keep you entertained enough for Steve here to take me to shower and change."

"Yea, what happened to your shoes?" Steve asked. I laughed.

"I left them at the bus station, three days ago." I said with a shrug.

"Let's get you cleaned up then." Steve said leading me out. The rest stayed behind.

The bed and breakfast was nothing special. Steve showed me to his room and I showered. He told me to meet him downstairs.

I hissed quietly as the hot water ran over a couple of cuts on my feet. The price to pay when walking barefoot through an entire city then desert. Once I was satisfied that all dirt was off of my skin I got out. I dried off and dressed in a clean pair of clothes from my backpack. It currently is holding my laptop, iPhone, wallet (complete with only my driver's license) and now my dirty clothes. I carried my bag with me in search of my brother. I didn't bother putting my beanie hat back on. It'd be useless since Steve would find out I chopped my long hair off anyways.

"You must be Amanda." A young woman said as I entered the hall next to the stairs.

"Ah, yea. And where would I find Steve?" I asked. Not really wanting a name.

"My name is Leena. Steve is that way." She said pointing down the hall. I walked towards the door. My brother was making sandwiches. He was never the homemaker type of person growing up.

"What'cha making baby bro?" I asked with a grin. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Turkey and cheese sandwiches. What did you do to your hair?" Nothing gets by him.

I shrugged taking a plate from him. "Chopped it in Louisiana. It was hot down there and I needed to change my look."

"It looks good on you this way." He said sitting next to me. I smiled. The door opened and voices floated into the kitchen. I sighed, knowing I would have to answer some questions. "What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I don't feel like answering their questions." I said as the short, fat man entered the kitchen.

"There you are." He said. I shrugged and continued eating.

"You're scaring her old man." The red head said. He huffed.

"I doubt that Claudia. With the file that is on her, we should be the ones who are afraid." He said.

"Can this wait until later Artie?" Steve said jumping into the conversation.

"But I have questions." Artie said gruffly.

"All of you out." Another voice joined us. We all looked at the person. She seemed like a Regent, one I haven't met yet, which is common. I only dealt with Mrs. Fredrick and a handful of others.

"Awe man, just when it was starting to get interesting." Claudia said with a whine. Steve pulled her out with a come on. "Only if you answer me a couple of questions." She said. Steve agreed with a smile. Artie left behind them, also wanting answers.

"First I want to say it is an honor to meet you. Not many Regent's know much about you, but they all want to meet you." She said sitting next to me. "I am Jane, Mrs. Fredrick told me to expect you if anything were to happen to her. She also told me of every meeting she was going to have with you. I know she missed the one due three days ago. She is dead. I am your new Regent."

"Do you have whatever she said I needed so bad? I was supposed to meet her three days ago at the bus station. Her car wasn't there so I walked to the warehouse. For her and Steve." I said. She handed me a stick.

"Hey mom." Pete said coming into the kitchen. "You're not due for another couple of weeks."

"I'm here now Pete. I needed to meet with Amanda. No I am not telling you more than that." Jane said with a smile as she got up. Then she looked at me. "I will see you in a week. Come Pete; show me that game Myka was telling me about last time." Pete led her away.


End file.
